ppgessergasthritexnologiasfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα
Το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα (στα σουηδικά: Uppsala universitet) είναι πανεπιστήμιο στην πόλη Ουψάλα της Σουηδίας, το αρχαιότερο όχι μόνο στη χώρα αλλά και σε ολόκληρη τη Σκανδιναβία, αφού ιδρύθηκε το έτος 14771.Η σημασία του Πανεπιστημίου της Ουψάλα αυξήθηκε με την άνοδο της Σουηδίας σε μεγάλη δύναμη στα τέλη του 16ου αιώνα, οπότε το ίδρυμα απέκτησε μια σχετική οικονομική σταθερότητα με τη μεγάλη δωρεά του βασιλιά Γουσταύου Αδόλφου στις αρχές του 17ου αιώνα. Η Ουψάλα κατέχει επίσης μία σημαντική ιστορικά θέση στη σουηδική εθνική ταυτότητα και πολιτισμό: στην ιστοριογραφία, τη λογοτεχνία, την πο λιτική και τη μουσική. Πολλές πλευρές της σουηδικής ακαδημαϊκής κουλτούρας γενικότερα, όπως το λευκό καπέλο για τους φοιτητές, καθιερώθηκαν στην Ουψάλα.Το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα ανήκει στην Ομάδα της Κόιμπρα, μία ομάδα ευρωπαϊκών πανεπιστημίων. Το πανεπιστήμιο έχει εννέα Σχολές που κατατάσσονται σε τρεις «θεματικές ενότητες». Σήμερα (2010) έχει συνολικά περί τους 20.000 φοιτητές και επιπλέον περί τους 2000 υποψήφιους διδάκτορες. Το διδακτικό προσωπικό του ανέρχεται σε 4000 (μερικής και πλήρους απασχολήσεως), ενώ όλοι οι εργαζόμενοι σε αυτό δεν υπερβαίνουν τους 6000. Από τα ετήσια έσοδά του (περ. 4,3 δις σουηδικές κορώνες ή 507 εκατομμύρια ευρώ) περίπου το 60% δαπανάται στις μεταπτυχιακές σπουδές και την επιστημονική έρευνα.Αρχιτεκτονικώς το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα διατηρεί παραδοσιακά μία ισχυρή παρουσία στην περιοχή γύρω από τον καθεδρικό ναό της πόλης στη δυτική όχθη του ποταμού Φύρις. Παρά την παρουσία κάποιων πιο σύγχρονων πολεοδομικών αναπτύξεων προς την περιφέρεια, το ιστορικό κέντρο της Ουψάλα συνεχίζει να κυριαρχείται από την παρουσία του πανεπιστημίου. Ιστορία thumb|left|Η είσοδος του κεντρικού κτηρίου του πανεπιστημίου (Universitetshuset) σε νεοαναγεννησιακό ρυθμό, που σχεδιάσθηκε από τον Χέρμαν Τέοντορ Χόλμγκρεν και ολοκληρώθηκε το 1887. ''15ος αιώνας: οι απαρχές Παρόμοια με τα περισσότερα μεσαιωνικά πανεπιστήμια, το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα αρχικώς αναπτύχθηκε από ένα θρησκευτικό κέντρο. Η αρχιεπισκοπή της Ουψάλα είχε αναδειχθεί σε μία από τις σημαντικότερες επισκοπικές έδρες στη Σουηδία από τα πρώτα χρόνια του Χριστιανισμού στη χώρα (9ος αιώνας). Η Ουψάλα είχε επίσης καταστεί τοπικό εμπορικό κέντρο και είχε ενσωματώσει παλαιότερους μεσαιωνικούς οικισμούς. Επίσης όπως συνέβη με τα περισσότερα μεσαιωνικά πανεπιστήμια, ο καταστατικός χάρτης του Πανεπιστημίου της Ουψάλα είχε επικυρωθεί με μια Παπική βούλλα. Η βούλλα της Ουψάλα, που παρείχε στο πανεπιστήμιο τα δικαιώματά του ως οργανισμού, εκδόθηκε από τον Πάπα Σίξτο Δ΄ το 1477. Ανάμεσα στα σημαντικότερα σημεία της ήταν ότι στο νέο πανεπιστήμιο εκχωρούνταν επισήμως τα ίδια προνόμια και ελευθερίες με το Πανεπιστήμιο της Μπολόνια, όπως το δικαίωμα να συστήσει τις 4 παραδοσιακές σχολές (Θεολογική, Νομική2, Ιατρική και Φιλοσοφική) και να απονέμει όλους τους τίτλους σπουδών: πτυχία, masters, licentiate και διδακτορικά. Ο εκάστοτε αρχιεπίσκοπος της πόλεως οριζόταν ως ο πρύτανης του Πανεπιστημίου και του ανετίθετο η ευθύνη να διαφυλάσσει τα δικαιώματα και τα προνόμια του πανεπιστημίου και των μελών της πανεπιστημιακής κοινότητας. 16ος αιώνας: ταραγμένοι καιροί frame|Γύρω στα 1600 το πανεπιστήμιο στεγαζόταν κυρίως στο παλιό οίκημα που ονομάσθηκε αργότερα Academia Carolina, εδώ στα αριστερά χαρακτικού του 18ου αιώνα, λίγα χρόνια πριν την κατεδάφισή του. Στα δεξιά διακρίνεται το Μέγαρο Oxenstierna, το οποίο τον 18ο αιώνα ήταν το πανεπιστημιακό νοσοκομείο και σήμερα στεγάζει τη Νομική Σχολή. Στο κέντρο διακρίνεται μέρος του Skytteanum (κατοικία του professor skytteanus). Χαρακτικό του Φ. Ακρέλιους στο: Beskrifning om Upsala του J.B. Busser (1769). Η ταραγμένη περίοδος της μεταρρυθμίσης επί Γουσταύου Βάζα προκάλεσε πτώση του ήδη μικρού αριθμού φοιτητών στην Ουψάλα, η οποία θεωρήθηκε κέντρο του Ρωμαιοκαθολικισμού και συνεπώς δυνητικώς απείθαρχη προς το Στέμμα. Οι περισσότεροι Σουηδοί που ήθελαν να σπουδάσουν τότε κατευθύνονταν συνήθως προς κάποιο από τα προτεσταντικά πανεπιστήμια της Γερμανίας, ιδιαίτερα προς το Πανεπιστήμιο της Βιτεμβέργης. Λίγες είναι οι πηγές που αποδεικνύουν την ύπαρξη πανεπιστημιακών σπουδών στην Ουψάλα κατά τον 16ο αιώνα: η Θεολογική Σχολή αναφέρεται σε έγγραφο του 1526, ο βασιλιάς Ερρίκος ΙΔ΄ διόρισε τον μετέπειτα αρχιεπίσκοπο Laurentius Petri Gothus πρύτανη του πανεπιστημίου το 1566, και ο αδελφός και διάδοχός του στον θρόνο Ιωάννης Γ΄ διόρισε μερικούς καθηγητές κατά την περίοδο 1569-1574. Στο τέλος του αιώνα η κατάσταση μεταβλήθηκε τελείως και η Ουψάλα έγινε έπαλξη του Λουθηρανισμού την οποία χρησιμοποίησε ο Δούκας Κάρολος για να στερεώσει την επιρροή του και τελικώς να εκθρονίσει τον ανεψιό του Σιγισμούνδο Γ΄ και να στεφθεί ο ίδιος βασιλιάς ως Κάρολος Θ΄. Η Σύνοδος της Ουψάλα το 1593 καθιέρωσε τον Λουθηρανισμό στη Σουηδία και την 1η Αυγούστου του ίδιου έτους ο Κάρολος και το Πολιτειακό Συμβούλιο εκχώρησαν νέα προνόμια στο πανεπιστήμιο της πόλεως.Η Θεολογία είχε ακόμα τα πρωτεία, αλλά στα προνόμια του 1593 τονίζεται επίσης η σημασία ενός πανεπιστημίου για την κοσμική εκπαίδευση των δημόσιων υπαλλήλων. Τρεις από τις επτά καθηγητικές έδρες που συστήθηκαν τότε ήταν στη Θεολογική Σχολή και άλλες τρεις στην Αστρονομία, τη Φυσική (ή γενικά στις φυσικές επιστήμες) και τη Λατινική φιλολογία - ρητορική. Μία έβδομη έδρα δόθηκε στον Ericus Jacobi Skinnerus, που επίσης διορίσθηκε πρύτανης, αλλά του οποίου η επιστήμη δεν αναφερόταν στο διάταγμα. Από τους καθηγητές αρκετοί μετακλήθηκαν εκ του Collegium Regium στη Στοκχόλμη, που λειτούργησε για λίγα χρόνια και έκλεισε το 1593. Μία όγδοη έδρα, στην Ιατρική, συστήθηκε το 1595 αλλά παρέμεινε κενή επί αρκετά χρόνια. Το 1599 οι φοιτητές ήταν περίπου 150. Το επόμενο έτος, 1600, ο αρχαιοδίφης και μυστικιστής Γιοχάνες Μπουρέους σχεδίασε και χάραξε τη Σφραγίδα του Πανεπιστημίου, που σήμερα χρησιμοποιείται ως μέρος του λογότυπου. thumb|left|Το Gustavianum, κτισμένο το 1622–1625 και σήμερα μουσείο.17ος αιώνας: ανάπτυξη και επέκταση Το μεσαιωνικό πανεπιστήμιο υπήρξε κυρίως ένα ίδρυμα για τη θεολογία. Οι φιλοδοξίες της νέας ισχυρής Σουηδίας ζητούσαν ένα διαφορετικό είδος γνώσεων. Η χώρα μεγάλωσε με κατακτήσεις και αναδιάρθρωσε τελείως τη διοικητική της δομή. Απαιτούσε μια πολύ μεγαλύτερη τάξη δημόσιων υπαλλήλων και δασκάλων από ό,τι προηγουμένως. Τότε ιδρύθηκαν και τα πρώτα γυμνάσια σε διάφορες πόλεις που ήταν έδρες επισκόπου, με πρώτη την Västerås το 1623. Νέα πανεπιστήμια ιδρύθηκαν σε πιο απομακρυσμένες επαρχίες του Βασιλείου της Σουηδίας: το Πανεπιστήμιο του Ντορπάτ (το σημερινό Πανεπιστήμιο του Ταρτού στην Εσθονία) και του Åbo στη σημερινή Φινλανδία (1640). Μετά την απόσπαση της Σκανίας από τη Δανία το Πανεπιστήμιο της Λούνδης ιδρύθηκε το 16 66.Καθοριστικό ρόλο στις μεταρρυθμίσεις των αρχών του 17ου αιώνα για όλο το βασίλειο έπαιξε ο επί χρόνια πρύτανης της Ουψάλα Άξελ Οξενστιέρνα, που είχε περάσει τα φοιτητικά του χρόνια σε γερμανικά πανεπιστήμια. Ο βασιλιάς Γουσταύος Αδόλφος έδειξε έντονο ενδιαφέρον για το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα και αύξησε τις καθηγητικές έδρες από 8 σε 13 το έτος 1620, και πάλι από 13 σε 17 το 1621. Το 1624 ο βασιλιάς δώρισε «δια παντός» όλη την κληρονομημένη προσωπική του περιουσία στις επαρχίες Uppland και Västmanland, κάπου 300 αγροκτήματα, μύλους και άλλες πηγές εσόδων. Ο πρώην ιδιαίτερος δάσκαλος του βασιλιά, ο Johan Skytte, που διορίσθηκε πρύτανης του πανεπιστημίου το 1622, ίδρυσε με κληροδότημά του την ομώνυμη «Σκυτταία έδρα» Ρητορικής και Δημόσιας Διοίκησης, η οποία υπάρχει ακόμα. Το Πανεπιστήμιο απέκτησε μια γερή δομή με το καταστατικό του 1626: Επικεφαλής του ιδρύματος θα ήταν ο πρύτανης με βοηθό τον αντιπρύτανη. Αντιπρύτανης θα ήταν πάντα ο αρχιεπίσκοπος της Ουψάλα. Η διοίκηση ήταν ευθύνη του σώματος των καθηγητών, στο οποίο ανήκαν όλοι οι καθηγητές του ιδρύματος, και του πρύτανη (rector magnificus), ο οποίος δεν διοριζόταν πλέον αλλά εκλεγόταν για ένα εξάμηνο. Το αξίωμα το υ πρύτανη μπορούσε να το αναλάβει οποιοσδήποτε καθηγητής και μερικοί το ανέλαβαν από αρκετές φορές ο καθένας.Κατά τα τέλη του 16ου και τις αρχές του 17ου αιώνα (ίσως και νωρίτερα) το πανεπιστήμιο στεγαζόταν στο παλαιό κτήριο στη νότια πλευρά του καθεδρικού ναού, το οποίο αργότερα ονομάσθηκε Academia Carolina. Μεταξύ του 1622 και του 1625 κτίσθηκε ένα νέο κτίσμα ανατολικά του ναού, το λεγόμενο Gustavianum, προς τιμή του τότε βασιλιά. Κατά τη δεκαετία του 1630 ο συνολικός αριθμός των σπουδαστών ήταν περίπου χίλιοι.Η βασίλισσα Χριστίνα ήταν γενναιόδωρη προς το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα: έδωσε υποτροφίες σε Σουηδούς φοιτητές και μετεκάλεσε ξένους σοφούς να αναλάβουν καθηγητικές έδρες στην Ουψάλα, μεταξύ αυτών αρκετούς από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Στρασβούργου, με κυριότερο τον φιλόλογο Γιοχάνες Σέφερους, του οποίου το μικρό κτήριο βιβλιοθήκης και μουσείου στο S:t Eriks torg ανήκει σήμερα στη Βασιλική Εταιρεία Επιστημών της Ουψάλα. Η ίδια η βασίλισσα επισκέφθηκε το πανεπιστήμιο αρκετές φορές: το 1652 ήταν παρούσα σε μια ανατομική επίδειξη του νεαρού ιατρού Ολάους Ρούντμπεκ στο κάστρο της πόλης. Ο Ρούντμπεκ στάλθηκε για ένα χρόνο στο προοδευτικό Πανεπιστήμιο του Λέιντεν στην Ολλανδία. Επιστρέφοντας το 1654 έγινε βοηθός στην Ιατρική Σχολή της Ουψάλα και είχε ήδη αρχίσει να εργάζεται σε ένα πρόγραμμα για τη βελτίωση του πανεπιστημίου. Φύτεψε τον πρώτο βοτανικό κήπο, τον οποίο αργότερα θα ανελάμβανε ο Κάρολος Λινναίος και αποτελεί σήμερα ένα μουσείο της βοτανικής του 18ου αιώνα με την ονομασία Κήπος του Λινναίου. Με τη βοήθεια του πρύτανη Magnus Gabriel De la Gardie ο Ρούντμπεκ έγινε καθηγητής το 1660 και πρύτανης επί δύο εξαμηνιαίες θητείες παρά το νεαρό της ηλικίας του. Τότε άρχισε μία ανοικοδόμηση με τον ίδιο ως αρχιτέκτονα. Το σημαντικότερο σωζόμενο αρχιτεκτονικό του έργο είναι το αμφιθέατρο ανατομίας, που προστέθηκε στο Gustavianum τη δεκαετία του 1660 και καλύπτεται με τον χαρακτηριστικό θόλο για τον οποίο το όλο οικοδόμημα είναι γνωστό στις ημέρες μας.Ο Ρούντμπεκ, ταλαντούχος επιστήμονας, αρχιτέκτονας και μηχανικός, υπήρξε η κυρίαρχη προσωπικότητα στο πανεπιστήμιο κατά τα τέλη του 17ου αιώνα, που προετοίμασε το έδαφος για τον Λινναίο και άλλους, αλλά είναι ίσως γνωστότερος σήμερα για τις ψευδοϊστορικές υποθέσεις του έργου του Atlantica, που απορρόφησε μεγάλο μέρος των τελευταίων του χρόνων. `Οταν μεγάλο μέρος της πόλης κάηκε το 1702, το Gustavianum, που περιείχε την πανεπιστημιακή βιβλιοθήκη με πολλά πολύτιμα χειρόγραφα, σώθηκε από την πυρκαϊά — κατά τον τοπικό θρύλο ο ηλικιωμένος Ρούντμπεκ στάθηκε στην οροφή διευθύνοντας την καταπολέμηση της φωτιάς. 18ος αιώνας: διαφωτισμός και μερκαντιλισμός Η πρώτη σελίδα της εκδόσεως του 1758 του έργου Systema Naturae του Λινναίου.Το πρώτο μέρος του 18ου αιώνα χαρακτηρίζεται ακόμα από τον συνδυασμό λουθηρανικής ορθοδοξίας και κλασικής φιλολογίας του προηγούμενου αιώνα, αλλά τελικώς μια μεγαλύτερη έμφαση στις θετικές επιστήμες και στις πρακτικές γνώσεις άρχισε να γίνεται ορατή. Ο καινοτόμος φυσικομαθηματικός Samuel Klingenstierna (1698–1765) έγινε καθηγητής το 1728, ο φυσικός και αστρονόμος Κέλσιος το 1729 και ο Κάρολος Λινναίος το 1741. Την ίδια χρονιά η κυβέρνηση συνέστησε μία έδρα για τα οικονομικά (Œconomia publica) στο πανεπιστήμιο και μετεκάλεσε τον Άντερς Μπερτς ως τον πρώτο κάτοχό της. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη καθηγητική έδρα οικονομικών παγκοσμίως έξω από τη Γερμανία. Το 1759, μετά από ένα κληροδότημα, μία ακόμα έδρα οικονομικών συστήθηκε, η «Μποργκστρεμιανή» (Borgströmian) έδρα « Πρακτικής Οικονομίας», δηλαδή πρακτικών εφαρμογών των θετικών επιστημών στην οικονομία (τελικώς εξελίχθηκε σε έδρα για τη φυσιολογία των φυτών).Υπήρξαν πολύ ριζοσπαστικές απόπειρες για μεταρρυθμίσεις που δεν επιτεύχθηκαν ποτέ, αλλά έλαβαν χώρα σημαντικές αλλαγές. Οι σπουδές στο πανεπιστήμιο έπαψαν να είναι τόσο χαλαρές ως προς την οργάνωσή τους (υπήρχε ως τότε το γενικό πτυχίο philosophiæ magister, που ήταν το μόνο που απονεμόταν συνήθως, και πολλοί φοιτητές δεν αποφοιτούσαν ποτέ καθώς δεν υπήρχε ειδικότητα πτυχίου που να έχει σχέση με τον τομέα της μελλοντικής εργασίας τους, ενώ πολλοί φοιτητές της αριστοκρατίας με διασυνδέσεις δεν αποφοιτούσαν επειδή δεν χρειάζονταν το πτυχίο).Ο Καρλ Hårleman, ίσως ο σημαντικότερος Σουηδός αρχιτέκτονας της εποχής, ανέλαβε να αποκαταστήσει το κάστρο και τον καθεδρικό ναό της Ουψάλα μετά την πυρκαϊά του 1702. Με την ευκαιρία, τροποποίησε το Gustavianum, σχεδίασε νέες κατασκευές για τον βοτανικό κήπο του Λινναίου και έχτισε το νέο μέγαρο του διοικητικού συμβουλίου του πανεπιστημίου.Μια ακόμα μεγάλη βασιλική δωρεά ήταν εκείνη του μεγάλου μπαρόκ κήπου του κάστρου, που δωρήθηκε από τον Γουσταύο Γ΄ στο πανεπιστήμιο όταν έγινε προφανές ότι ο παλαιός βοτανικός κήπος ήταν ανεπαρκής, και ένα μεγάλο νέο θερμοκήπιο κατασκευάσθηκε από τον Γάλλο αρχιτέκτονα Λουί Ζαν Ντεσπρέζ. Ο παλαιός κήπος των Ρούντμπεκ και Λινναίου αφέθηκε στην υποβάθμιση, αλλά ανακατασκευάσθηκε την περίοδο 1918-1923 σύμφωνα με τις προδιαγραφές του Λινναίου στο έργο του Hortus Upsaliensis (1745). Γυναίκες στο πανεπιστήμιο Το θέμα του δικαιώματος των γυναικών να σπουδάζουν σε πανεπιστήμια τέθηκε για πρώτη φορά στη χώρα το 1865. Το 1870 αποφασίσθηκε να δοθεί στις μαθήτριες το δικαίωμα να συμμετέχουν στις εισαγωγικές εξετάσεις ("studentexamen") για τα πανεπιστ ήμια, καθώς και το δικαίωμα να φοιτούν στις Ιατρικές Σχολές των Πανεπιστημίων της Ουψάλα και της Λούνδης, και να παίρνουν πτυχίο από αυτές, καθώς και από το Καρολίνειο Ινστιτούτο Ιατρικής και Χειρουργικής στη Στοκχόλμη. Απαγορευόταν όμως ακόμα να διορίζονται σε νοσοκομεία, οπότε έπρεπε να ασκούν ιδιωτικά την ιατρική. Η πρόσβαση των γυναικών στην ανώτατη εκπαίδευση gher education was extended in 1873, when all degrees except those in the faculties of theology and the licentiate degree in Law were made accessible for women.Η πρώτη φοιτήτρια στη σουηδική ιστορία ήταν η Μπέτυ Πέτερσον (1838–1885), που είχε ήδη εργασθεί ιδιωτικά ως δασκάλα σε σπίτια για αρκετά χρόνια όταν έδωσε τη "studentexamen" το 1871. Με ειδική βασιλική άδεια της επιτράπηκε να εγγραφεί στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα το 1872, ένα έτος πριν οι σπουδές στη Φιλοσοφική του Σχολή ανοίξουν γενικά στις γυναίκες. Η Πέτερσον σπούδασε ευρωπαϊκές γλώσσες και υπήρξε η πρώτη γυναίκα στη Σουηδία που πήρε πανεπιστημιακό τίτλο σπουδών, το 1875. Η πρώτη Σουηδή που πήρε διδακτορικό ήταν η `Ελλεν Φρις (1855–1900), και πάλι από το Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουψάλα (Ph.D. στην ιστορία το 1883). Πρωτοπόρες φοιτήτριες στην Ουψάλ α ήταν και οι Λυδία Βάλστρεμ (1869–1954), που όπως και η Φρις αναμίχθηκε αργότερα στο φεμινιστικό κίνημα (το δεύτερο Ph.D. από Σουηδή, επίσης στην ιστορία, το 1900), και `Ελσα `Εσελσον (Elsa Eschelsson, 1861–1911), η πρώτη Σουηδή που πήρε ποτέ πτυχίο Νομικής και η πρώτη που δίδαξε σε πανεπιστήμιο, παρότι δεν της επιτράπηκε να γίνει καθηγήτρια αν και είχε όλα τα προσόντα για τη θέση εκτός από το «σωστό» φύλο. Μετά από χρόνια συγκρούσεων για το θέμα με τον καθηγητή του αστικού δικαίου A.O. Winroth και με το Δ.Σ. του πανεπιστημίου, η `Εσελσον πέθανε από υπερβολική δόση υπνωτικού το 1911. Σύφωνα με το σύνταγμα του 1809 μόνο «άνδρες σουηδικής εθνικότητας» μπορούσαν να διορίζονται σε ανώτερες δημόσιες θέσεις και σε αυτές περιλαμβανόταν η θέση του καθηγητή πανεπιστημίου. Αυτό άλλαξε το 1925 και η πρώτη γυναίκα που ανέλαβε καθηγητική έδρα στην Ουψάλα ήταν η Γκερντ `Ενεκβιστ (Gerd Enequist), που διορίσθηκε καθηγήτρια Ανθρωπογεωγραφίας το 1949. Διοίκηση και οργάνωση Κεντρική διοίκηση Το διοικητικό σώμα του Πανεπιστημίου της Ουψάλα είναι το διοικητικό συμβούλιο ("konsistorium"), στο οποίο μετέχουν αντιπρόσωποι των σχολών, των φοιτητών και των εργαζομένων στο πανεπιστήμιο, καθώς και 10 μέλη εκτός πανεπιστημιακής κοινότητας που διορίζονται από τη σουηδική κυβέρνηση. `Ολα αυτά τα μέλη έχουν δικαίωμα ψήφου. Μέλη χωρίς τέτοιο δικαίωμα είναι οι αντιπρόσωποι των φοιτητικών ενώσεων του πανεπιστημίου.Μετά την τελευταία αναδιοργάνωση το 1999 το πανεπιστήμιο διαθέτει ένα χωριστό σώμα, την «ακαδημαϊκή γερουσία», που είναι ευρύτερο, έχει συμβουλευτικό κυρίως ρόλο και αντιπροσωπεύει διδάσκοντες, ερευνητές, και φοιτητές. Ο επικεφαλής του ιδρύματος είναι ο rector magnificus. Μετά το 1999 υπάρχουν τρεις αντιπρυτάνεις, που αντιστοιχούν σε ομάδες σχολών (Τεχνών και Κοινωνικών Επιστημών, Ιατρικής και Φαρμακολογίας, και Φυσικών Επιστημών και Τεχνολογίας). Η κάθε Σχολή έχει συμβούλιο καθηγητών και έχει επικεφαλής έναν κοσμήτορα (dekanus) εκ των καθηγητών της. Σχολές Η παραδοσιακή οργάνωση σε 4 σχολές έχει εξελιχθεί στις σημερινές εννέα Σχολές: *Σχολή Τεχνών *Σχολή Κοινωνικών Επιστημών *Σχολή Γλωσσών *Θεολογική Σχολή *Νομική Σχολή *Ιατρική Σχολή *Φαρμακευτική Σχολή (αρχικά ιδρύθηκε ως ανεξάρτητο Ινστιτούτο στη Στοκχόλμη που το 1968 μετεγκαταστάθηκε στην Ουψάλα και ενσωματώθηκε στο Πανεπιστήμιο) *Σχολή (Φυσικών) Επιστημών και Τεχνολογίας *Σχολή Παιδαγωγικών Επιστημών Βιβλιοθήκες thumb|Το Carolina Rediviva, το κύριο κτήριο της πανεπιστημιακής βιβλιοθήκης, σχεδιασμένο από τον Carl Fredrik Sundvall είναι σε λειτουργία από το 1841. Το Carolina Rediviva, το κύριο κτήριο της πανεπιστημιακής βιβλιοθήκης, σχεδιασμένο από τον Carl Fredrik Sundvall είναι σε λειτουργία από το 1841.Η Βιβλιοθήκη του Πανεπιστημίου της Ουψάλα διαθέτει περίπου 5.250.000 τόμους βιβλίων και περιοδικών (131.293 μέτρα ραφιών), 61.959 χειρόγραφα, 7.133 παρτιτούρες και 345.734 χάρτες και άλλα σχέδια. Η συλλογή χειρογράφων και μουσικής περιλαμβάνει μεταξύ άλλων το γοτθικό χειρόγραφο της Βίβλου Codex Argenteus.Το πιο αναγνωρίσιμο κτήριο που στεγάζει τις συλλογές της Βιβλιοθήκης είναι το Carolina Rediviva, ονομασία που αναφέρεται στην Academia Carolina, την έδρα της πανεπιστημιακής βιβλιοθήκης από την ίδρυσή της ως το 1691, όταν μετεγκαταστάθηκε στον επάνω όροφο του Gustavianum, όπου και σώθηκε από τη μεγάλη φωτιά του 1702. Το κτήριο της Academia Carolina κατεδαφίσθηκε το 1778 για την κατασκευή μιας νέας βιβλιοθήκης, αλλά η θέση του παραμένει σήμερα άκτιστη. Η Carolina Rediviva κτίσθηκε σε διαφορετική θέση και αποπερατώθηκε το 1841.Το σημερινό «σύστημα βιβλιοθηκών» του Πανεπιστημίου της Ουψάλα έχει 19 τμήματα Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο της Ουψάλα thumb|left|Το παλιό κύριο κτήριο του Πανεπιστημιακού Νοσοκομείου της Ουψάλα, φωτογραφία περ. 1920 Το Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο της Ουψάλα (Akademiska sjukhuset), που χρησιμεύει και ως χώρος διασκαλίας για τα κλινικά μαθήματα της Ιατρικής Σχολής, διοικείται από το Κομητειακό Συμβούλιο της Ουψάλα (δηλαδή από την τοπική αυτοδιοίκηση) σε συνεργασία με το πανεπιστήμιο. Το 2003 το νοσοκομείο είχε προσωπικό 7719 ατόμων και το 2004 1079 κλίνες ασθενών.Το Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο είναι στην πραγματικότητα παλαιότερο από το ίδιο το Πανεπιστήμιο, αφού ιδρύθηκε ως το πρώτο νοσοκομείο στην πόλη το 1302 και πολύ αργότερα συγχωνεύθηκε με την πανεπιστημιακή κλινική. Καταστράφηκε στη μεγάλη πυρκαϊά του 1702, ξαναχτίστηκε στην ίδια θέση, αλλά τελικά μετεγκαταστάθηκε σε νέο κτήριο έξω από την πόλη το 1811.Η πρώτη κλινική με συγκεκριμένο σκοπό την πρακτική εκπαίδευση των φοιτητών της ιατρικής ήταν το Nosocomium Academicum, που ιδρύθηκε το 1708 και βρισκόταν στο Μέγαρο Oxenstierna. Αυτό το οικοδόμημα (πρώην κατοικία του «Προέδρου της Βασιλικής Πρυτανείας» Μπενγκτ Γκάμπριελσον Oxenstierna) στεγάζει σήμερα τη Νομική Σχολή.Το σημερινό Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο ιδρύθηκε το 1850 μετά από συγχώνευση του ιδρύματος του 1302 και της πανεπιστημιακής κλινικής Nosocomium Academicum. Το νέο κτήριο εγκαινιάσθηκε το 1867 στον λόφο κάτω από το Κάστρο της Ουψάλα προς τα νοτιοανατολικά. Από αυτό το κτήριο, που είναι ακόμα σε χρήση, αναπτύχθηκε το σημερινό νοσοκομειακό συγκρότημα. Πανεπιστημιόπολη Ο Βοτανικός Κήπος του Πανεπιστημίου Ακολουθεί κατάλογος κτηρίων και θέσεων που εξυπηρετούν δραστηριότητες του Πανεπιστημίου ή που έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρόλο στην ιστορία του. Κάποια από τα ιστορικά οικοδομήματα στο κέντρο της πόλης έπρεπε να εκχωρηθούν σε άλλες δραστηριότητες, καθώς ως διατηρητέα στάθηκε αδύνατο να δεχθούν αναγκαίες τροποποιήσεις ώστε να εξυπηρετούν και φοιτητές με ειδικές ανάγκες. 'Περιοχή πάρκου και καθεδρικού' *Gustavianumthumb|400px|Το κεντρικό κτήριο του Πανεπιστημίου φωταγωγημένο, φθινόπωρο 2008 *Παλαιό Πρυτανείο *Το κεντρικό κτήριο *Μέγαρο Ekerman *Κοσμητεία (ή Μέγαρο Julinsköld) *Skytteanum *Μέγαρο Oxenstierna (Νομική) *Regnellianum *Carolina Rediviva 'Δυτικά του κέντρου της πόλης' *Κέντρο Ανθρωπιστικών Επιστημών (με το Κέντρο Γλωσσικών Σπουδών) *Κέντρο Εξελικτικής Βιολογίας (EBC) *Βοτανικός Κήπος 'Ευρύτερο κέντρο της πόλης' *Theatrum Oeconomicum και Gamla Torget («Παλαιό Φόρουμ») *Το Πάρκο του Αστεροσκοπείου με το παλαιό αστεροσκοπείο *Κέντρο Οικονομικών Σπουδών (Ekonomikum) *Κήπος Λινναίου *Η οικία και το αστεροσκοπείο του Κελσίου 'Νότια Ουψάλα' *Πανεπιστημιακό Νοσοκομείο της Ουψάλα *Εργαστήριο Ρούντμπεκ *Βιοιατρικό κέντρο της Ουψάλα (BMC) *Γεω-Κέντρο *Κέντρο Τεχνολογιών Πληροφορικής (ITC) *Εργαστήριο Ångström 'Βόρεια Ουψάλα''' *Παιδαγωγικό Κέντρο Κατηγορία:Πανεπιστήμια